Navigation systems are systems to provide navigation information for driving of vehicles, such as cars, using satellites. The navigation systems are referred to as automatic navigation systems. Recently, navigation systems provide navigation services, and also a variety of services such as a wireless Internet, video, and call services.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a navigation screen provided by a navigation system according to a conventional art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the navigation system provides map data, i.e. navigation data, which is associated with a route from a starting location to a destination. However, although terrain information such as a farmland, a residential area, a water system, and the like, exist in actual map data, the navigation system in the conventional art does not display the terrain information in the map data. Specifically, the navigation system in the conventional art generates map data, which is mainly focused on route data and point of interest (POI) information, based on a driver's driving. Accordingly, the navigation system in the conventional art does not display the terrain information which is a background of the map data.
For example, a driver driving a vehicle in Seoul focuses on the route data when looking at the map data. However, a great amount of terrain information such as the farmland, the residential area, the water system, and the like, besides the route data exists in map data of a suburb of Seoul. Accordingly, providing a driver driving in the suburb of Seoul with the map data mainly focused on the route data may result in providing the driver with fragmentary information.
Also, in the conventional art, map data according to a weather condition such as raining, snowing, cloudiness, and the like is not provided. Accordingly, the navigation system in the conventional art may not enable the driver to expect and cope with a traffic condition by not providing the driver with weather information via a screen.